The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by the inclusion in this section.
In a wireless communication system, a user equipment (“UE”) may operate on a cell provided by an access node. Accordingly, the access node may wish to transmit some data to the UE. Paging is a mechanism for the access node to notify the UE that the access node would like to transmit that data to the UE. For example, an access node may transmit system information and updates as well as other downlink traffic for the UE, such as a mobile originated conversational call.
The reliable reception of paging messages is paramount to the success and proper functionality of a UE in the wireless communication system. Unfortunately, a paging message may be lost due to varying wireless conditions, potential drift, or other factors that may adversely affect the ability of the UE to receive a paging message from the access node. Further, perpetually monitoring signals transmitted by the access node for a paging message intended for the UE may undesirably increase the power consumption of the UE.